Dr Phil
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: Sonny and Chad go on Dr. Phil to work out their-uh issues.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

* * *

"JERK!"

"DIVA!"

"You're impossible, all you ever care about is you."

"That's because I'm the only thing worth caring for!"

"Why are you even-"

Suddenly a door pulled open and there stood a very distressed looking Mr. Condor, practically seething. "H-hey Mr. Condor!" Chad greeted adding a small wave at the end. Mr. Condor stood there glaring seething the two stars.

"You two." He said his voice dangerously calm. Sonny laughed nervously, "Yep! Just us! We're gonna go now!" Sonny said over enthusiastically, grabbing Chad by the arm. Honestly of all the places why did they have to end up fighting outside Mr. Condor's office?

Mr. Condor quickly blocked the way, "Here." He said giving them both some sort of ticket. "What are these?" Chad asked ridiculously, gesturing to the tickets. "They're tickets to Dr. Phil, they were supposed to be for me and my wife but I can see you two need it way more than we do!"

Chad looked at Sonny awkwardly, "I don't wanna go on some dumb show." He muttered quietly to Sonny. Before Sonny could say something sarcastic, Mr. Condor's cell phone rang as a dog barking the American anthem filled the air. Chad snickered lightly as Sonny smacked his shoulder.

Mr. Condor grumpily answered the phone, "Hello?" He almost yelled. On the other end of then line a women could be heard yelling and seemingly throwing stuff. Sonny and Chad glanced at each other unsurely, before looking back at Mr. Condor, who at this point was turning red with anger.

"I TOLD YOU MARY I HAVE WORK TO DO!" Mr. Condor screamed into the phone.

Something was heard on the other line.

"IF YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH HE SHOULD BE YOUR HUSBAND!" And with that a very aggravated Mr. Condor hung up the phone.

Sonny and Chad stood there not knowing what to say. "Um-would you like the tickets back?" Chad asked unsurely. Mr. Condor turned his attention to the blonde haired actor.

"NO, it's fine!" He yelled, slamming the door shut in Chad's face. The poor drama star took a few steps back and eyed the tickets in his hand. He then looked back at Sonny who was also looking down at her ticket.

Her eyes soon met his, "So what are we gonna do?" She asked after a while. Chad merely shrugged. "I guess we have to go." He grumbled bitterly. Sonny searched his eyes, trying to read him.

Finally she gave a sigh, "I guess so."

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~

"Hello my I am Dr. Phil and today the subject we are discussing is arguing couples!" Dr. Phil avidly announced. The audience cheered wildly.

"Couples?!" Sonny whisper shouted to Chad back stage. "Aw man this was suppose to be for Mr. Condor and his wife!" Chad groaned. Sonny sighed and nervously gripped the curtains waiting for their cue.

"Please welcome Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!" Dr. Phil beamed. Deafening fan girl screams could be heard everywhere in the audience as well as some confused grunts.

Sonny and Chad hastily took their seats. Sonny immediately eyed the sea of people. Dr. Phil smiled at the camera before getting down to business. "So, I never knew you two were together." Dr. Phil stated.

"Pfft! Neither did we!" Chad mumbled, earning a laugh from the audience.

"We're not together." Sonny clarified determinedly. Some sounds of relief were heard as well as some disappointed huffs.

"So you're both single?" Dr. Phil asked picking up on the gossip. Even though, the question clearly had nothing to do with why they were here, Chad being Chad just had to have the spot light.

"Yep, Chad Dylan Cooper is single at the moment." He replied winking at the audience. The crowd of course immediately went crazy as Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Ok so let's get started." Dr. Phil affirmed. "So, your boss Mr. Condor tells me you two have been fighting a lot lately…"

"It's not just lately!" Sonny interrupted. "Every time I try to do something nice he has to be a jerk and wreck it!" Sonny exclaimed throwing her hand in the air to empathize.

Chad scoffed, "Not my fault your definition of nice consists of badly ran peace picnics and hideous maid outfits!" Chad argued. "The peace picnic would've worked its magic if you haven't glued us to our seats and flung egg salad in my face!" Sony yelled at Chad.

Just when Chad was about to say something Dr. Phil abruptly cut him off. "Okay, so I see what your boss meant." He said weakly fearing how the rest of the session was gonna go.

Sonny and Chad sunk back in their seats muttering under their breaths.

"Okay, from my experience, I realized that the main reason people argue is because they're different." Dr. Phil slyly alleged.

"Yeah, since I'm not some, jerky conceited drama snob." Sonny bit out.

"Oh yeah if you're so normal why is your ring tone a cow mooing?" Chad demanded. Sonny flashed Chad a dirty look, "At least I don't fake going through a tunnel when I answer my calls." Sonny deadpanned. Some audience members laughed, others watched their banter in amusement.

"So, I guess you argue because you're different?" Dr. Phil questioned rubbing his hand against his temples, a headache forming from all the yelling Sonny and Chad was doing.

Sonny sunk lower in her chair, "But, he never yells at my cast mates. He always picks on me, like he hates me or something." Sonny said quietly. Chad didn't argue this time. He merely looked away.

"Okay so maybe difference isn't the reason why you argue," Dr. Phil continued, racking his brain for explanations. "Oh yeah sometimes people argue to take out on some of the pressure."

Chad sneered, "Chad Dylan Cooper does not do pressure." He announced proudly. "And my cast mates get along fine." Sonny assured, leaving the whole Tawni being a drama queen story out.

"I'm not talking about other people, I'm talking about between you two." Dr. Phil announced cunningly looking directly at the camera. "Do you two put pressure on each other?" He asked interestedly.

He turned towards Sonny and Chad who were mouthing insults at each other. Chad pulled back. "No," he said casually. Dr. Phil gave a disbelieving smile. "Some on Chad, do you ever push her buttons a little, just for the fun of it?" Dr. Phil directed.

Chad fumbled a bit as Sonny turned to glare at him. "Maybe just a little." He finally let out. Sonny lightly gaped, "A _little_?" Sonny choked out. Chad made eye contact with her, "A little, a lot what's the difference?" He asked annoyed.

Dr. Phil turned to Sonny this time, "What about you, do you get a kick out of annoying Chad?" Sonny pondered quickly before letting out a simple, "No."

"No?" Dr. Phil articulated. "No?" Chad asked with as much curiosity as the talk show host. "No!" Sonny repeated desperately. "What about the time you uninvited me to your secret prom just to make me mad?" Chad interrogated.

"That's because you said it was dumb, and even after I uninvited you, you still showed up!" Sonny exclaimed. "And you stepped on the snacks!" Sonny added. "They were on the floor!" Chad pointed out. "Haven't you ever heard of the 5 second rule?" Sonny asked redundantly. Chad gave a quick eye roll.

"Maybe they just hate each other!" Someone from the audience yelled. Sonny frowned while Chad gave whoever said that a stone glare.

"Okay, so you don't argue because you're different. You don't argue because of pressure, why do you two argue?" Dr. Phil asked curiously, stumped that there were two brains he couldn't crack.

For the first time Sonny and Chad had nothing to say.

"I don't know." Sonny alleged ashamed. Chad on the other hand was still trying to find an explanation, before he finally sighed and remained silent.

Dr. Phil cautiously eyed the two stars gently pondering whether or not he should speak up. He finally decided to drop the question. "Okay try this, think of all the good times you shared." He stated firmly.

Sonny and Chad looked back at each other. "Well there was the prom…" Chad started. "And the weird beard," Sonny admitted. "And I did give you the part in my movie." Chad added. "After you tried to replace me with Selena!" Sonny sarcastically commented. They both laughed.

"Yep, Selena's a know it all!" Chad uttered. "Chad! Don't say that on national television, what if she's watching!?" Sonny asked worriedly slapping Chad's shoulder. Chad just chuckled.

"But you have to admit she was!" Chad laughed. Sonny gave a small smile, "Yah she was." She admitted blushing. Dr. Phil sat up, finally seeing progress between the impossible teens.

"Now Sonny apologize to Chad," directed the specialist. Sonny paused for a second, "I'm sorry Chad." She admitted. "And Chad?" Dr. Phil asked, motioning the drama actor to continue. "I'm sorry Sonny." He muddled out.

Sonny gave him a light smile, before they both leaned in for a hug. **( AN/Yah sorry no kiss)**

The audience awed.

Dr. Phil sunk back in his seat watching Sonny and Chad in a comforting embrace before fully understanding their dysfunctional relationship.

They didn't argue because they were different, they didn't argue because they were under pressure. And they sure didn't argue because they hated each other.

They argued because they were head over heels in love with each other.

* * *

Yah I know cheesy ending right? Anyway please review!!!!!


End file.
